Asmodeus
At a Glance The most disturbing and least comprehensible of all the deities, Asmodeus is without a doubt the most ruinous god of the Pantheon. He cannot help but dabble in the mortal realm; throughout history thousands of normally pious and good-hearted subjects, tired of mindless, back-breaking labour have prayed for change in their lives, drawing the gaze of Asmodeus who has been ever-so-eager to sway those to his embrace. Obsessed with mutation and efficiency, his goal is not to make things perfect, since perfection is impossible, but to instead make them as efficient as possible. Rearranging a creature's biomass - which is incredibly painful - is his common practice. Demons are his cherished progeny, mutated by his will, and he is highly regarded by Changelings as well. All other mortals are wary of his corruptive hand and the proverb "be careful what you wish for" holds great meaning when Asmodeus is involved. Random Mutations Contact with Asmodeus' magic can have an adverse effect on mortals. When affected by Asmodeus' magics, roll a d10, followed by a second d10. Prolonged exposure or affects can be permanent. Seek immediate arcane or religious attention. 1: Eyes Apply to at least one of your mutant's eyes: 1-Gigantic, bulging veiny eyeballs 2-Long, prehensile, snail-like stalks 3-No trace of eyes or even sockets 4-Eyes are anywhere but on head 5-Beady and ratlike 6-Strange coloration and pupils, amphibian-like 7-Protruding or dangling slightly on their nerve cords 8-Fishlike saucer-eyes, lidless 9-Each eye a large raspberry-like clump of smaller eyeballs 10-re-roll, this is the actual number of eyes on head and/or body 2: Other Eyes You can never have too many freaky eyeball options! 1-Transparent goggle-like bubbles over eyes. 2-Protrusive lightbulb-shaped eyeballs 3-Big, globular, shiny black or very dark eyes 4-No pupils or corneas 5-All eyes grouped into same socket, other socket(s) empty or absent 6-Large humanlike eyes open and close vertically 7-Completely empty sockets 8-Fleshy lumps, or eyeballs covered over in skin 9-Two to three normal eyeballs crammed into each socket. 10-re-roll, this is actual number of eyes on head and/or body 3. Mouths 1-Lipless, exposed teeth and gums 2-On the end of a fleshy trunk or proboscis 3-Vertically aligned lips and teeth 4-Long, thin, jutting teeth like an anglerfish 5-Circular ring of teeth or lamprey-like sucker 6-Humongous overbite or underbite 7-Very wide toothy maw opening ear to ear 8-Wide, toothless frog-like mouth. 9-Lower jaw splits into two separate mandibles 10-Mouth is anywhere but on head 4: Head 1-Globular, lumpy asymmetrical shape 2-Bony, ridged or plated forehead 3-Head switched with an arm or leg. May have to “crab walk” 4-Absent or featureless, facial features may be anywhere else 5-Huge, bulbous cranium or protruding brow 6-Long, stretched face or flattened discoid head 7-Neckless, toad-like 8-Back of cranium elongated, swept back like an “alien” 9-Upside-down, sideways or on backwards 10-Giant, external brain 5: Body 1-3-hunchback (hey, it’s a common one) 4-Asymmetrical, globular and lumpy 5-Elongated, bony torso 6-Sluglike or wormlike flexible trunk, optionally legless and/or armless 7-Crablike or turtle-like carapace of external bone 8-Completely boneless (including limbs), like an octopus 9-Cape or robe-like secondary outgrowth of extra skin 10-Unusual size; muscular hulk, bloated fatso, little tiny body, etc. 6: Skin Texture 1-Gnarled and knotted like an old tree 2-Irregularly lumpy 3-Scabrous and scarred, like Freddy Kreuger 4-Mushy, meaty and ragged 5-“Melted” appearance with dangling “drips” of skin 6-Thick, hard and cracked, like a crocodile or "Harlequin baby" 7-Loose, drooping folds like one of those weirdo baggy dogs 8-Extremely taught against skeleton and/or organs 9-Finely wrinkled, like a naked mole rat 10-Internal anatomy visible through transparent flesh 7: Skin Coat 1-Thick, ape-like hair over most of body or large patches 2-Course, sparse insect-like bristles, may be pencil-thick 3-Toad-like warts, great in number 4-Finger-like or pointed spike-like warts 5-Twitching worm-like or root-like warts 6-Extra, external bones, face may even be skull-like 7-Transparent boils or blisters 8-Dripping mucus over whole body or oozing from large pores 9-Bulging, colorful, throbbing veins 10-Octopus-like suckers or short tubes growing from skin 8: Limbs Apply to arms/legs in any combination, must apply to at least one! 1-Abnormally thick and huge, whether muscular or very, very fat 2-Thin and spindly, may be highly elongated 3-Absent, or “trapped” under skin 4-Boneless, kind of tentacle-like 5-Knobbly, many-jointed 6-Floppy, flipper-like 7-Branch-like, ending in many hands/feet or twiggy tendrils 8-Joined in a membranous webbing, like a flying squirrel! 9-Tiny and vestigial, like an infant limb or creepy naked chicken wing 10-re-roll, this number is your total number of appendages (arms/legs in any mix. 9. Extremities Apply to hands/feet in any combination, must apply to at least one 1-Long, thin digits like spider legs 2-Large, gnarled, generally misshapen 3-Excessive number of digits 4-Large, blunt mole-like claws 5-Thin and knobbly like bird talons 6-Digits fused into mitten-like “lobster claws” 7-Webbed, froglike or fused into one suction pad 8-Single large bony claw, spike or hook instead of hand 9-Located somewhere other than end of limb 10-Boneless tendril-like digits 10: Oddities 1-Extra internal organs harmlessly dangling outside body 2-Entire right or left side appears like normal, perfect human, straight down middle. 3-Spine extends into long tail, with or without flesh. 4-Fleshy “hose” or hoses extend from one part of body to another. 5-Fetus-like parasite twin, may have own personality or be mutant’s true self 6-Beachball-sized monstrous eyeball anywhere on head or body 7-Large holes in body, or whole chunks of form appear missing/caved in 8-Extremely long, dangling tongue(s), doesn’t fit back in mouth 9-Functional tentacle of extra flesh 10-Roll a d10 for “extreme oddities” Age of Adventure Asmodeus' hand of change has been felt by many in the mortal plane. * Onca, a hengeyokai of Bastion was corrupted by Asmodeus into attacking his own people. * The thrill-seeking Eladrin Corelai (and her adventuring partners) tried to summon one of Asmodeus' generals. Instead, they accidentally opened a rift to Asmodeus' seat of power. As a result, she was flayed, raped, and driven mad before being turned into one of his greatest demon agents. * Asmodeus has fended off numerous attempts by the powerful Charnago Sarnazerrus to end his life with a smug satisfaction. * His demonic agents destroyed the village of Verysa. Category:Deities